EVE
|image = |center|250px]]|color = Red|writecolor = Yellow|age = ?|win = |lose = |ace = |mechanism = |occupation =|base = EVE|furigana = イヴ|relatives = Adam (Lover)Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 024: "Reason for Being Targeted!"}} EVE is the main antagonist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga) series. She is a mysterious woman seeking to awaken G.O.D's true power so she can be reunited with her lover, Adam. However it was revealed she was only a mere pawn being manipulate, and the true antagonist was G.O.D. Itself. Appearance Eve is a young and tall woman with long hair with the left side of her face badly scarred.﻿Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" Scale25 Young EVE.png|Young EVE EVE Original Concept.png|EVE's sketch Personality EVE was a woman of science who pursue research for the betterment of the world while being happy in the company of her lover Adam and their close friend Isaac. However, everything changed after she lost Adam who sacrificed himself to protect them and the world. Overwhelmed by grief and longing for her lover, EVE became obsessed to find Adam at any cost, going as far as using the very power responsible for Adam's sacrifice even if it means breaking the law of the universe. When confronted with this problem, she justified her action by saying that individual's happiness is what building the world's happiness. While she seems rather cold, she cares for her comrades who fought along side her and concern for their well-being. History Past has chosen him.]] EVE came from distant future where she lived peacefully as a scientist together with her lover Adam and their friend, Isaac. One day, they made contact with G.O.D and contained it in a form of a card. During the experiment, however, G.O.D's power went out of control, forcing Adam to sacrifice himself to stop the rampage. As the result, Adam's soul was scattered across time and space, much to EVE's grief. Determined to bring back Adam, EVE and Isaac started using G.O.D's power to travel through various timelines. Rendered an ageless being by the G.O.D. card, EVE became a thrall to its will as she seeks the scattered essence of her lover: Adam Factor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 024: "Reason for Being Targeted!" EVE played a role in saving Ren's life as she used Genesis Omega Dragon to give the young man new life. EVE would later visit Ren sixty years later to recruit him so he can repay his debt to her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 022: "Immortal Beings!" She also then recruited Sora who wished to restore G.O.D's true power. Yūya & Yūri vs. Sora EVE, along with her masked subordinate, Ren, was watching the Duel between Yūya and Yūri against Sora from unknown place. When Sora was defeated by Yūya, she took this opportunity to order Ren to retrieve Sora and search through Yūya's memories.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Later, when Yūya and Reiji Akaba Dueled, EVE and Ren watched their Duel in order to find out whether Reiji possessed The Adam Factor as well or not.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 014: "The Land of Beginning" Upon the end of the Duel, Ren revealed that their true objective was to truly awaken the Genesis Omega Dragon card, which EVE was shown to currently possess.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" Eve was later revealed to be deathly ill, attended to by her physician and oldest companion Isaac. While being tended to, EVE's goal to use G.O.D's power to restore the memories she, Ren and Sora had lost of their former lives along with immortality at any cost was revealed.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 019: "The Whereabouts of the Two!" Reiji vs. Isaac Before Isaac began his Duel against Reiji, the latter asked the true nature of the Adam Factor while mistaking their goal was to awaken G.O.D's true power. Isaac corrected Reiji that EVE's true goal is to find Adam. While Isaac was dueling Reiji, EVE copied the data of the Adam Factor inside Reiji, and later thanked the comatose Isaac for his help. When Yuya and the others arrived at their hideout, she opened a path for their airplane to land. She told Sora, her only remaining comrade, there was no need for him to be in hurry, but Sora stated that she needs time until the copy of Adam Factor is completed and he also wants to settle things with Yuya for his last defeat. Duel Against Yuya & Yuto After Sora lost, EVE directed Yūya to her place, which led to the space between dimensions. Yūya tried to reason with EVE in regards of using G.O.D's power to manipulate time for their own happiness, but EVE persisted with her goal as she can only find happiness in the lost times where she was together with Adam. She argued that the world's happiness is build from individual's happiness. Realizing it was pointless to talk with EVE unless they take G.O.D card from her, Yūya and Yūto challenged her to a Duel. Using her legendary monsters, EVE easily pushed Yūya into corner on her first turn, prompting Yūto to take over him until Yūya recover his strength. Upon facing Yūto, EVE was about to reveal his real identity, but Yūto stopped her before she could. Deck EVE uses a Mystic Factor Deck that focuses on Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz summons. She is capable of performing the four summoning methods in one turn. She also possesses "Genesis Omega Dragon".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters